The present invention relates to a portable power tool, e.g., an electric screwdriver, a hammer drill, which is equipped with a manually switchable gear unit.
The portable power tool has a tool holder for receiving a tool, a motor, at least one switchable gear stage, and a slider. The gear stage couples the motor in a driving manner to the tool holder. The gear stage has a gear element, which is movable in a switching direction, with a toothing, which in a first gear position is engaged with a corresponding toothing, and which in a second gear position is disengaged from the corresponding toothing. The slider can be displaced by a user between at least a first switch position and a second switch position in the switching direction, wherein the first switch position is assigned to the first gear position and the second switch position is assigned to the second gear position. The slider has a finger. A coupling device has a carriage that is movable in the switching direction and a catch for the carriage to a housing. The carriage is connected to the movable gear element. The catch latches in the first gear position and the second gear position, and the catch is not latched in positions between the first gear position and the second gear position. The first and second gear positions are directly adjoining so to speak. The carriage is moved on the path between the two gear positions, but is not meant to come to a stop on it. A spring element has a springy first section and a springy second section, wherein both sections each have an end attached to the carriage and an end that is movable relative to the carriage. The finger is arranged along the switching axis between the sections.
The coupling device conveys the actuation of the slider to the gear element. The coupling device advantageously prevents the gear element from stopping on the path between two gear positions, even if the user pushes the slider in a position between two gear positions. In addition, the coupling device prevents damaging the gear element, since the user cannot forcibly push it out of or in engagement with a toothing in the event of blocking.